2009
Für das gleichnamige Album siehe Glee: The Music, 2009 |Nächste = }} 2009 ist die zwölfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Glee reist zurück, um zu sehen, warum sich die Originalmitglieder der New Directions an erster Stelle für den Glee Club eingetragen haben. Handlung Zurück im Jahr 2009, kommt Will nach Hause und geht zu seiner Frau, sagend, dass er den Glee Club übernimmt. Terri, die gerade eine Klebepistole in der Hand hält, sieht ihn genervt hat, woraf Wills Lächeln ins Wanken gerät. thumb|left|Emma bietet Kurt ihre Hilfe anKurt läuft die Flure der McKinley entlang und erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er Zehntklässler ist und glaubt, dass Figgins Worte, die er ihm als Neuntklässler sagte, die Jahre an der Schule würden die besten seines Lebens sein, eine Lüge sind. Karofsky und Puck laufen an ihm vorbei und schubsen ihn in die Spinde. Kurt entschuldigt sich bei Karofsky, in dem er ihn beleidigt, worauf dieser anhält und zu ihm zurück geht. Kurt entschuldigt sich erneut, da er die drohende Gefahr erkennt und Karofsky und Puck schlagen seine Bücher aus seine Hand, bevor sie lachend davon gehen. Einige andere Schüler kicken die Bücher weg, als Kurt versucht sie aufzuheben, welcher meint, dass das sein Tagesablauf ist und seine Mütter glücklich war, dass er ein fröhliches Kind war. Kurt meint, dass er sich aber so nicht mehr fühlt und denkt, dass, wenn er sterben würde, es niemanden kümmern oder bemerken würde. Er hält an Emmas Büro und sieht die Broschüren, von denen ihm eine ins Auge fällt: "Ending It All: Pros and Cons (Alles beenden: Pros und Kontras)". Emma sieht ihn und will wissen, ob sie ihm helfen kann. Kurt lügt und meint, dass er falsch abgebogen ist. Daraufhin fragt sie ihn nach seinem Namen und stellt sich selbst vor, wobei er versucht die Broschüre zurück zu stecken. Sie geht davon aus, dass er ein Neuntklässler ist und sagt ihm, dass, wenn er jemals etwas brauchen sollte, sie für ihn da ist. Er entschuldigt sich und geht davon. Emma fällt die Broschüre auf, die Kurt genommen hat, da er sie nicht ordentlich zurück gesteckt hat und ist besorgt. thumb|Burt wird zu Emma bestelltAm nächsten Tag hat Emma Kurts Vater Burt in ihr Büro bestellt, der weiß, warum er hier ist. Erleichtert fragt sie ihn, ob ihm aufgefallen ist, dass sich Kurt seltsam verhält, worauf Burt erwidert, dass er das bemerkt hat, seit Kurt zwei war. Er fährt fort, dass er der Meinung ist, dass es zu früh ist, um darüber zu reden und Kurt seine Meinung darüber ändern wird, welches Team er unterstsützen soll. Emma äußert, dass sie von verschiedenen Dingen reden und glaubt, Kurt sei depressiv. Burt lacht, doch sie fährt fort und gibt ihm die Broschüre, der sich sichtlich unwohl damit fühlt. thumb|left|Burt konfrontiert KurtZu Hause geht Burt in Kurts Zimmer, der gerade näht. Er spricht mit seinem Sohn über Emmas Anruf und deutet an, dass er weiß, was Kurt vorhatte. Kurt entgegnet, dass es ihm gut geht und sie überreagiert. Burt meint, dass er auch nicht darüber sprechen möchte, erklärt aber, dass Kurt ständig in seinem Zimmer ist, ohne Freunde. Sein Sohn antwortet, dass es für ihn kompliziert ist und Burt erklärt, dass es ihm auch so ging, weshalb er sich dem Football Team anschloss. Kurt versteht die Anspielung, ob er sich dem Football Team anschließen soll, worauf Burt fordert, dass er es tut oder er ihm seine Nähmaschine wegnimmt. thumb|PopularIn der Cafeteria sucht Kurt nach einem Platz, doch als er einen gefunden hat, gibt er ihn wieder auf, da er die Footballer darauf zu kommen sieht. Er setzt sich an einen Tisch, an dem bereits Rachel sitzt, die gerade an Plakaten arbeitet. Er erkennt, dass sie im Speech Club ist, worauf sie die anderen Clubs aufzählt, in denen sie ebenfalls Mitglied ist, meinend dass sie eine Schauspielerin ist. Kurt weiß das und sprich ihr ein Kompliment für ihre Performances auf MySpace aus. Sie stellen sich einander vor und Kurt erklärt die Situation mit seinem Dad, sowie dass er sich selbst am Schauspiel probiert. Rachel, die davon angegriffen ist, meint, dass sie nicht probiert, sondern weiß, dass sie ein Star sein wird und meint, dass der Speech Club bereits voll ist. Die beiden diskutieren über den Glee Club, den Will wieder auf die Beine stellen will und Rachel erwähnt, dass sie die Aula reserviert hat, um ihr Vorsingen zu proben. Am nächsten Tag singt sie dort Popular, zu was Kurt mit einsteigt. Danach meint er, dass die Performance unglaublich war und nicht auf ihre Vorsingen am nächsten Tag warten kann. Rachel entgegnet, dass sie es nicht zusammen machen werden und vergleicht die Sterne am Himmel mit ihnen: einer scheint heller als die anderen, aber sie alle scheinen nicht für sich allein. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, mit ihr gesungen zu haben, ist aber der Ansicht, dass jeder für sich ist. Sie geht und fügt noch hinzu, dass das Showchor ist. thumb|left|Kurt spricht Mercedes anKurt läuft die Schulflure entlang und sieht Mercedes, die eine pinke Fedora trägt. Er stellt sich ihr vor und meint, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie eine hohe Note in ihrem Chor getroffen hat und möchte wie sie sein. Mercedes dreht sich sie zu ihm um und meint, dass er niedlich aussieht, aber nicht zum Chor passen würde. Kurt erklärt, dass er das nicht meinte, sondern den Glee Club, für den er vorsingen will, aber nicht weiß was er tun soll, da er keine Identität hat. Mercedes glaubt das schon, meinend, dass er innen drin Potential hat und will ihm helfen. Kurt erklärt weiter, dass er all die Kleidung sprechen lässt, doch sie ermutigt ihn, er selbst zu sein und den perfekten Song für ihn hat. Daraufhin trägt er sich für den Glee Club ein und singt Will Mr. Cellophane vor. Dieser schreibt sich während dessen Notizen auf, darunter "exzellente Atemarbeit", "beeindruckender Umfang", "ohrenbetäubender Falsett", "schwul" und "süßes Kind" auf und meint danach, dass es wirklich nett war, sichtlich erstaunt von Kurts Stimmumfang. thumb|Kurt berichtet seinem Dad die guten NeuigkeitenKurt hüpft fröhlich in die Werkstatt seines Vaters und meint, dass er dem Glee Club beigetreten ist und erklärt ihm, was das ist. Burt ist leicht enttäuscht und meint, dass er wollte, dass sie eine Verbindung für ein gemeinsames Ziel fühlen. Kurt erzählt ihm, dass es Meisterschaften gibt und sie mit Choreographie und Beyoncé gegen andere Schulen antreten werden. Burt weiß nicht wer das ist, weshalb ihm Kurt auch das erklärt. Er fährt fort, dass sie vielleicht einen männlichen Anführer brauchen und das Gefühl hat, dass es was besonderes wird. Burt erwidert, dass er glücklich ist, dass Kurt dabei ist, aber sich nach wie vor wünscht, Kurt hätte sich einem Sportteam angeschlossen, so dass er glücklich sein wird. Kurt äußert, dass er wirklich glücklich ist, in die Schule zu gehen und bedankt sich bei seinem Vater, dass er ihn gedrängt hat. Burt entgegnet, dass es ihn freut, dass Kurt für sich selbst eingestanden ist und will wissen, als sein Sohn keine Anstalten macht zu gehen, ob noch etwas anderes anliegt. Kurt erzählt in Gedanken dann, dass er schwul ist und hofft, dass er ihn immer noch lieben wird, verneint die Frage aber und meint, das sie beide gut sind. Burt läuft davon und klopft auf Kurts Schulter, welcher lächelnd zurück bleibt. thumb|left|Rachel spricht Mercedes anAn dem Tag, an dem Kurt seinen Voice-Over hatte, hat auch Mercedes einen, die ebenfalls die Schulflure entlang läuft und erklärt, dass sie nicht viele Freunde hat, aber in Ruhe gelassen wird. Sie meint, dass es eine Menge weiße Schüler gibt, aber nur einen schwarzen, den sie langweilig findet. Dieser, Matt, grüßt sie, doch sie ignoriert ihn mit einer faulen Antwort. Sie fährt fort, dass sie mit ihrer Stimme ein großer Star in ihrer Kirche ist, aber nicht in der Schule, was sich aber alles ändern wird, wenn sie ihren Namen für den Glee Club einträgt, was sie daraufhin auch tut. Nach dem Unterricht trifft sie auf Rachel, die auf sie gewartet hat und sich ihr vorstellt, da ihr aufgefallen ist, dass sie sich für den Glee Club eingetragen hat. Sie vergleicht, wie ihre Größe gut für ihre Stimme ist und sie so talentiert wie sie selbst macht. Mercedes versucht sie zu meiden, doch Rachel lässt sich nicht abwimmeln und fährt fort, dass sie beide für den weiblichen Führungsposten kämpfen werden. Mercedes glaubt, dass sie sie absichtlich verwirren will und meint, dass sie das alles zuvor schon durchgemacht hat und weiß, wie sie damit umgehen muss. Rachel, die sieht, dass Mercedes in einem Kirchenchor singt, erzählt, dass einer ihrer Väter schwarz ist, was Mercedes nur noch mehr verwirrt und davon gehen lässt. Rachel rennt ihr nach, da sie mit in ihre Kirche gehen will, was Mercedes ihr nicht ausschlägt. thumb|I’m His ChildIn der Kirche singt Mercedes I’m His Child und Rachel sieht, wie kraftvoll ihre Stimme ist. Sie ist erstaunt und leicht eingenschüchtert von Mercedes´ Talent. Nach der Kirche redet Mercedes mit einigen Mitgliedern des Chors, als Rachel zu ihr kommt und ihr ein Kompliment ausspricht. Sie meint, dass sie gut ist und weiß, dass ihr zukünftiges Publikum sie lieben wird. Mercedes ist davon angegriffen, da dahin, wo ihre Stimme geht, der Eine bei ihr sein wird. Sie geht und lässt Rachel stehen, was ihre Mutter von fern sieht. thumb|left|Kurt und Rachel werden mit Essen überschuttetEbenfalls am Tag von Kurts und Mercedes’ Voice-Over hat auch Tina einen und meint, dass sie versucht beliebt zu sein, weil sie eine Gothic ist. Sie erklärt, dass die Gothics die Anti-Clique der Beliebten sind, worauf Karofsky und Puck vorbei laufen und sie beleidigen. Stotternd kontert sie, wird aber von Puck unterbrochen, der sie nachmacht. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, fährt Tina fort, dass ihr Stottern unecht ist und es niemand für 3 1/2 Jahre tun kann. Sie meint, dass sie ein großer Star werden kann, wenn sie es möchte und aufhören muss, mit sich selbst zu reden. Als sie an den Footballern und Cheerleadern vorbei läuft, sagt sie ihnen gedanklich, dass sie weggehen sollen und keine Macht haben, eine Gruppe von Ungewollten zu formen, die die Schule leiten, inklusive Artie. Nichts davon ahnend, rollt dieser zu ihr und will wissen, was los ist. Sie verwirft die Frage stotternd und schiebt ihn herum. Artie erklärt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er Tina liebt, nicht nur dafür, dass sie sexy ist, sondern auch dafür, dass sie ihn mit Respekt behandelt, mit ihm herum albert, und ihn, nicht wie jeder andere, gleich behandelt. Er sagt dabei aber laut, dass er sie liebt, was Tina nicht verstanden hat und wissen will, was er gesagt hat. Artie wechselt das Thema und meint, dass sie Essen gehen sollten. thumb|Tina und Artie sehen dasZurück in der Cafeteria, wo Kurt Rachel anspricht, beobachten Artie und Tina, wie zwei Gothics Essen über sie schütten. Die beiden setzen sich zu ihnen und Artie spricht sie auf das Geschehene an. Das eine Mädchen meint, dass sie sie nicht um sie kümmern und der Junge entgegnet, dass das vorhersehbar war, da Rachel sich über ihn lustig gemacht hat, dass er kein Werwolf ist. Artie stimmt zu und das Mädchen, meint, dass es Zeit für ihre Pflicht ist, als Kurt und Rachel gehen. Sie verpflichtet die beiden, sich für den Glee Club einzutragen, was sie auch machen. thumb|left|Tina und Artie nach ihren VorsingenIn der Aula singt Tina I Kissed A Girl, während Artie ihr von der Seite aus zusieht. Will macht sich ebenfalls Notizen wie "gereizt", "gute Energie" und "verärgert" und bedankt sich bei ihr, nachdem sie fertig ist. Tina meint zu Artie, dass er das nicht toppen kann und die beiden high-fiven sich. Daraufhin singt Artie Pony und Tina sieht zu. Will schreibt sich "gute Stimme", "gefühlvoll" und "braucht Rampen" auf und applaudiert auch ihm, nachdem er fertig ist. Artie rollt zu Tina, die ihn lobt und umarmt, was ihn freut. thumb|Erstes TreffenIm Chorraum erzählt Will den fünf Mitgliedern, dass sie Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat singen werden und als er im Glee Club war, Standig Ovationas dafür bekamen. Er fährt fort, dass Artie die Hauptstimme sein wird, was Rachel nicht so sieht, da sie vorher das Originalmitglied des Glee Clubs war und der erste Song den kompletten Club festlegt. Will bleibt dabei, dass Artie singt und meint, dass jeder seine Chance auf ein Solo bekommen wird. Als er hinzu fügt, dass sie vielleicht "Grease" bei den Sectionals machen werden und wissen will, wer die "Sandy" sein will, heben Mercedes und Rachel ihre Hände, wie auch Kurt, wenn auch nur leicht. Rachel ist erneut nicht damit einverstanden, da sie die Einzige ist, die "Sandy" spielen kann, worauf Mercedes wissen will, ob es damit zu tun hat, dass sie weiß ist. Rachel erklärt, dass sie das Ganze ernst nehmen müssen und wer die beste Stimme hat. Mercedes ist von sich überzeugt, worauf die beiden sich angiften, so dass Will eingreift und meint, dass sie sich aufwärmen sollten. thumb|left|Terri redet mit WillAm Abend kommt Terri zu Will und spricht ihn darauf an, dass er vortäuscht zu arbeiten, wenn er tatsächlich Notenblätter durchgeht. Sie meint, dass sie einen strukturierten Plan haben, mit ihr als der Trägerin ihrer Kinder, was vielleicht wegen seiner vielen Arbeit gar nicht kommen wird. Er stimmt zu, meinend, dass sie im Glee Club bereits streiten und schildert die Situation. Terri versucht zu helfen, dass er das Solo dem Armselisten geben sollte, da sie denken, sie wären besser als die anderen, so dass sie nicht eiferüschtig sind, dass die andere Person etwas bekommen hat, was sie nicht wollten. Die beiden küssen sich, als Terri wissen will, ob es wert ist, den Club zu leiten, da sie glaubt, etwas Schlimmes wird passieren. Will lacht und hinterfragt das, worauf sie ihm sagt, dass er vielleicht anfängt, sie für den Club zu vernachlässigen. Er versichert ihr, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens ist und nichts sie ihm wegnehmen wird, worauf sich die beiden erneut küssen. thumb|Rachel will das erste SoloAm nächsten Tag geht Rachel zu Will und fragt, wie seine Suche nach einem männlichen Anführer läuft. Sie gibt ihm eine Liste mit möglichen Personen, die sie alle attraktiv aus dem Jahrbuch findet und er erzählt, dass er auf dem Weg zum Umkleideraum ist, um zu sehen, ob sich einer der Jungs eingetragen hat. Rachel gibt ihm eine weitere Liste mit Gründen, warum sie das erste Solo bekommen sollte, als Karofsky und Puck vobei kommen, wobei Letzterer einen Slushie in der Hand hat. Wenn Rachel will sagt, dass er die restlichen Mitglieder darüber informieren sollte, dass sie der wirkliche Star ist, wird sie von Puck geslushiet. Will fragt, ob sie ok ist, während die anderen um sie herum lachen. Rachel geht, meinend, dass jeder sie hasst. thumb|left|Nächstes TreffenWill geht in den Chorraum und äußert, dass sie in die Aula umziehen werden. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass Rektor Figgins glaubt, sie seien wichtig, weshalb er sie ihnen für eine Weile zur Verfügung stellt und gibt ihnen den Auftrag, Notenblätter für You’re the One that I Want zu holfen. Auf Mercedes´ Frage, wer das Solo bekommt, antwortet er, dass es Rachel kriegt. Verärgert meint Mercedes, dass sie höher schmettern kann als Rachel, die unterbricht, dass sie genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar höher als sie schmettern kann. Mercedes äußert, dass sie auf der Stelle ein Sing-Off haben sollten, doch Will greift ein, dass sie das jetzt nicht haben werden, die Idee aber für spätere Übungen im Kopf behalten wird. Er sagt Mercedes, dass Rachel das Solo hat und jeder andere eins haben wird. Mercedes ist verletzt und mekrt an, dass das weiße Mädchen immer zuerst dran kommt. thumb|Mercedes schildert ihrer Mutter ihr AnliegenAbends sitzt Mercedes weinend in der Kirche, wo ihre Mutter zu ihr stößt und wissen will, warum sie weint. Mercedes erklärt, dass sie das Solo nicht bekommen hat und Mr. Schue ihr nie eins geben wird. Aus dem Grund will sie aussteigen und meint, dass sie niemand so sehen wird, wie sie sich sieht. Ihre Mutter versichert ihr, dass sie jung ist und der Glee Club gerade erst begonnen hat. Sie fährt fort, dass sie ein Star ist und die Verantwortung eines diesen darin besteht, sie zu teilen und der Grund, warum sie vielleicht ein Solo bekommt, der ist, dass sie es braucht. Sie sagt Mercedes auch, dass Rachel sie besser machen wird, indem sie sie drängt, ihre Erwartungen zu steigern und glaubt, dass sie Freunde werden. Mercedes lächelt leicht, doch ihre Mutter äußert, dass Stars Wege haben, einander zu finden, worauf sich die beiden umarmen. thumb|left|Figgins und Sue unterhalten sich über den Glee ClubIn seinem Büro gibt Rektor Figgins Sue einen Scheck, da die Cheerios momentan die Nummer eins Priorität sind. Sie dankt ihm und meint, dass sie ohne ihn keine fünf aufeinanderfolgende Meisterschaften hätte gewinnen können. Als sie geht, meint sie, dass sie es eigentlich gekonnt hätte und will wissen, was mit dem Glee Club passiert. Figgins erzählt, dass es nichts ist, doch Sue erwidert, dass die Starperformer der Schule ihre Cheerios sind. Er versichert ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und es nicht lange andauern wird, da nicht viele Leute an Showchor interessiert sind, weil es andere Dinge gibt. Sue ist nicht überzeugt und hat ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen des Glee Clubs. thumb|Will und Sue nach ihrem SpielIn der Turnhalle tragen Sue und Will ein Basketballspiel gegeneinander aus, wo sie von den Cheerios angefeuert wird, während er keine Unterstützung auf seiner Seite hat. Nach dem Spiel high-fiven sich die beiden und Sue möchte mit ihm reden, da sie beste Freunde sind. Will hinterfragt, wie sie beste Freunde sind, wenn sie nur einmal die Woche ein Spiel austragen und sie erklärt, dass das genau der Grund ist. Sie fragt, was seine Absichten mit dem Glee Club sind und er entgegnet, dass er den Kids die Freude an der Musik zeigen möchte. Sue tut das damit ab, dass es dafür iPods gibt, doch er erklärt, dass der Glee Club das Beste ist, was ihm passiert ist. Sie macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nun Spanischlehrer ist und merkt an, dass die Kids nicht berühmt, sondern reguläre Berufe haben werden und es nicht nett von ihm ist, ihnen zu sagen, sie hätten eine Chance. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass das Erlauben von unrealistischen Träumen ihre Leben schwerer machen wird, doch Will ist anderer Meinung, da die Künste wichtiger sind als Cheerleading, was Sue beleidgt. Er ergänzt, dass der Club mit etwas mehr Arbeit gut sein wird und erzählt, dass er Finn Hudson, den Football Captain dazu gebracht hat, sich einzutragen. Sue unterbricht ihn, dass er den Club aufgeben soll oder sie keine Freunde mehr sein werden, was Will zunächst nicht ernst nimmt, worauf sie klar macht, dass er sie nicht zur Feindin haben möchte. Er geht, dabei den Basketball dribbelnd, bevor er sich umdreht, den Ball zu Sue wirft und ruft, dass er es nicht aufgeben wird. Sue bleibt verärgert zurück. thumb|left|Rachel liest die Kommentare zu ihren VideosIn ihrem Zimmer, trainiert Rachel und sagt sich, dass die Sonne nicht der größte Stern ist, aber der, der am nächsten dran ist, während es größere und leuchternde gibt. Sie behauptet, dass sie der größte Stern von allen sein wird und öffnet ihren Laptop, meinend, dass MySpace hilfreich ist, sie berühmt zu machen. Sie lädt ein Video hoch und erklärt weiter, dass Internet Hass geschaffen hat, von dem sie annonym welchen erhält. Rachel weint und äußert, dass sie anfängt, die Gemeinheiten zu ignorieren. Sie fügt hinzu, dass ein Gerücht besagt, dass Will wegen des Kindes seiner Frau weggehen wird, da er mehr Geld braucht, um sie zu versorgen und der Glee Club ohne ihn nicht länger existieren wird. Dies bringt sie zu dem Entschluss, mit seinem Boss zu reden. thumb|Rachel sucht das Gespräch mit TerriDieser stellt sich als seine Frau Terri heraus, die auf einem Bett in ihrer Arbeit Sheets-N-Things sitzt und Howard herum kommandiert, weil sie "schwanger" ist und ihr Doktor meinte, sie solle sich nicht anstrengen. Auf Howards Frage, ob sie Bettruhe hat, antwortet sie, dass sie sie bald hat und es früher so sein wird, wenn er nicht ihren Job machen kann. Er entschuldigt sich schnell, meinend, dass er die Nacht zum Schlafen meint, als Rachel zu Terri kommt und sich vorstellt. Terri will sie abwimmeln, doch Rachel beglückwünscht sie zu dem Baby und schmeichelt ihr, in dem sie ihr sagt, dass sie bereits das Schwangerschaftsleuchten hat. Sie kommt dann zu ihrem Anliegen, dass Terri es überdenken sollte, Will zu einem Buchhalter doch machen, doch sie erzählt ihr verärgert, das, nachdem sie die High School verlassen hat, gelernt hat, dass es zwei Arten von Persönlichkeiten gibt: die die du bist und die, die du glaubst zu sein. Terri erklärt, dass sie Will zu dem macht, was er ist, nämlich den Mann ihrer Träume. Rachel fragt sie, ob das Leben nicht darum geht, Dinge zu tun, die du magst, worauf Terri zustimmt, aber anmerkt, solange sie in Reichweite sind. Sie erklärt, dass sie ein größeres Haus möchte, aber nicht in der Lage sein wird, es zu bekommen, wenn sie Will erlaubt, weiter den Glee Club zu führen, da ihnen so nicht geholfen ist. Rachel erwidert, dass er ihr helfen wird, doch Terri, die allmählich gestresst ist, will gehen. Rachel fleht sie an, Will den Glee Club weiter leiten zu lassen und sie der Entscheider ist. Terri stimmt dem zu, meinend, dass der Job Struktur in ihre Familie bringt und es Wills Job ist, ihr zu zu hören. Sie geht und Howard erscheint, der sagt, dass er immer schon einer A Capella Gruppe sein möchte, sein Traum aber tot ist, was Rachel betrübt. thumb|left|Mercedes und Kurt diskuieren über FinnIm Lima Bean unterhalten sich Kurt und Mercedes darüber, Finn dem Glee Club beitreten zu lassen oder nicht. Er meint, dass Finn, austreten und wieder beitreten und sie herum kommandieren wird, als ob sie seine Sklaven wären. Mercedes stimmt zu, ist aber auch der Ansicht, dass sie ihn brauchen, da er an der Spitze der Nahrungskette ist und sie vielleicht auch brauchen könnte. Kurt erwidert sarkastisch, dass der beliebte Junge mit ihnen abhängen möchte und vertraut ihm nicht, weil er alles bekommt was er will und Footballer und Cheerios zum Beitreten bringen wird und sie wegdrängt. Mercedes behauptet, dass niemand sie oder ihn wegdrängen wird und merkt an, dass er herrisch war, als er sie davon überzeugt hat, ihre Kostüme zu machen. Kurt bietet seine Hilfe an, worauf Mercedes den Jungen vor sich, Blaine, nach Zucker fragt. Nachdem sie ihn bekommen hat und gegangen ist, unterhält sich Blaine weiter mit seinem Freund darüber, wie fantastisch es ist, dass er sich geoutet hat. Er meint, dass er erleichtert ist, es getan zu haben und fragt den Jungen, Joe, wann er es tun wird. Joe antwortet beleidgt, dass er hetero ist und die beiden gehen, während Blaine sich entschuldigt. Kurt und Mercedes unterhalten sich weiter über Finn, wobei er aufführt, dass Rachel der Grund ist, warum er noch immer da ist, weil sie für ihn schwärmt. In Gedanken merkt er an, dass er es auch tut und Mercedes schlägt vor, ein Notfalltreffen einzuberufen. thumb|NotfalltreffenBei diesem diskutieren Artie, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina über die Dinge, die Finn getan hat, wobei Kurt erwähnt, dass er von ihnen möchte, dass sie Don’t Stop Believing machen. Rachel stößt dazu und ist erst mal beleidigt, dass sie ohne sie angefangen haben, was Mercedes damit abtut, dass sie zehn Minuten zu spät ist. Rachel findet, dass sie froh sein sollten, dass sie gekommen ist und sie keine Notfalltreffen ohne Finn haben sollten. Kurt erklärt ihr, dass das Treffen darum geht und Rachel erwidert, dass sie ihn nicht rauswerfen können, da sie ihn zurück gebracht hat. Kurt ist dafür, ihn wieder raus zu werfen, da er weiß, dass er und Artie nicht die idealen Anführer von ihr sind. Er meint, dass es ihm egal ist, aber keinen gemeinen Sportler in ihrer Mitte möchte, worauf Mercedes unterbricht und Finn nicht als gemeinen Sportler ansieht, aber seine Freundin Quinn, die ein Miststück ist. Artie äußert, dass, als die anderen Footballer ihn in eine Dixieklo sperren wollten, Finn ihn gerett hat und nach Hause rollte, wobei er sich für den Vorfall entschuldigte. Mercedes erzählt, dass Finn sie nie fett nannte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sportlern und Kurt berichtet, dass er ihn seine teure Jacke ausziehen ließ, bevor sie ihn in den Müllcontainer warfen. Tina endet das Ganze damit, dass er süß ist, worauf Rachel behauptet, dass er vielleicht nicht so anders als sie sein möge und einfach nur als der der ist akzeptiert werden will, als dass, für was andere ihn bezeichnen. Sie fährt fort, dass, wenn sie ihn ausschließen, genau wie die anderen sind, die sie ausgeschlossen haben und an der McKinley, ihr Leben "scheiße" ist, aber nicht diese Woche, weil sie neue Freunde gefunden hat. Sie sagt ihnen, dass der Club vielleicht besonders für sie sein wird, in dem er sie zu dem formt, was sie werden möchten und dass sie, wenn sie an die Zeit im Club zurück blicken, auf das stolz sein sollten, was sie erreicht haben. Letzten Endes entscheiden sie sich dafür, Finn im Club zu lassen. thumb|left|Will sieht sich die DVD anIn seinem Büro informiert Figgins Emma darüber, dass er Will keine Förderung für einen Club, um den sich niemand kümmert, geben kann. Sie behauptet, dass sie Will verlieren werden und die McKinley eine Schule mit Künsten werden wird. Er stimmt zu, meinend, dass es schlecht ist und gibt ihr eine DVD, nach der er überall an der Schule danach gesucht hat und auf der Wills Performance und Sieg bei den Nationals enthalten ist. Im Lehrerzimmer sieht sich Will die DVD an und ist kurz davor zu weinen. Emma beobachtet ihn und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er fertig mit Ansehen ist. thumb|Sues AbschiedsgeschenkIm Flur kommt Sue zu Will und beglückwünscht ihn. Da er davon ausgeht, dass es wegen der Schwangerschaft ist, erklärt er, wie glücklich er und Terri darüber sind, aber sie unterbricht ihn und erklärt, dass sie seinen Weggang meinte. Sue erzählt, dass Unterrichten für Verlierer und Bucchaltung für ihn ist. Sie gibt ihm ein Rechenbrett sowie eine Akte, die seinen ersten Klienten beinhaltet und geht davon. Will will ebenfalls gehen, hält aber an, als er in der Aula Musik hört. thumb|left|Don't Stop Believin'Dort performen die New Directions mit Finn Don’t Stop Believing, während Will hinein geht und aus der Ferne zusieht. Er fängt wieder zu weinen an, als er sieht, wie sie alle synchron performen und wie gut sie sind. Unentdeckt schaut Sue mit Quinn und Santana von oben zu und auch Puck sieht sich den Auftritt von der anderen Seite der Aula an, bevor er geht. Am Ende des Songs heben die New Directions ihre Hände. Verwendete Musik *'Popular' aus Wicked, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'I'm His Child' von Zella Jackson Price, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Kirchenchor *'I Kissed A Girl' von Katy Perry, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'Pony' von Ginuwine, gesungen von Artie Abrams *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Mr. Cellophane' aus Chicago, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Disco Inferno' von The Trammps, gesungen von The Singsations Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Kent Avenido' als Howard Bamboo *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Iqbal Theba' als Principal Figgins *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang *'April Grace' als Mrs Jones *'Jack Foley' als Lysander *'David Lewis' als Joby *'Natalija Nogulich' als Madame Helen *'Bex Taylor-Klaus' als Gothic Mädchen Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans Trivia *Das ist mit 2.70 Millionen Zuschauern die meist gesehenste Episode der sechsten Staffel. **Das ist seit Tested, 15 Episoden zuvor, die meist gesehenste Episode. *Das ist nach Previously Unaired Christmas die zweite Episode, die in der Vergangenheit spielt. *Die Episode beinhaltet ungesehene Momente aus Ouvertüre, die nur für diese Episode kreiert wurden. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr folgender Charaktere: **Matt Rutherford seit Triumph oder Trauer? **Terri Del Monico seit Tatsächlich … Glee **Howard Bamboo seit Totenfeier, wobei es zeitgleich auch sein letzter ist. *Das ist nach Britney 2.0 und 100 der dritte Episodentitel mit Zahlen im Namen und der zweite, der nur aus einer Zahl besteht. **Das ist auch das zweite Mal, dass der Nummerntitel eine zwölfte Episode ist. *Das ist die erste und einzige Episode der Staffel, in der Roderick und Sam fehlen. **Das ist das erste Mal seit Plan B, dreizehn Episoden zuvor, dass Sam fehlt. *Die Episode beinhaltet die letzten Voice-Over von Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Tina. *Rachel erwähnt einige der Clubs, in denen sie in Wer ist im Bilde? war. *Mercedes' Mutter ist zum ersten und einzigen Mal zu sehen. **Dadurch ist Tina das einzige Originalmitglied der New Directions, von dem nie ein Elternteil gezeigt wurde. *Howard erwähnt Rachel gegenüber, dass sein Traum war, Teil einer männlichen A capella-Gruppe zu sein. Dies wird in Acafellas wahr. *Kurts rot/schwarz gestreifte Jacke, als er mit seinem Vater in dessen Reifenwerkstatt redet, hat er auch schon während der Born This Way-Performance getragen. *Während der Vorproduktion der Episode twitterte Adam Anders, einer der Musikproduzenten von Glee, darüber, dass sie einen Song machen, der in der vierten Staffel vorkommen sollte. Während es nicht bestätigt ist, wird spekuliert, dass es sich um Popular handelt, da einige Berichte besagen, der Song hätte von Kitty bezüglich der Esstörungshandlung gesungen werden sollen. *Die Episode sollte ursprünglich nach Eine Hochzeit ausgestrahlt werden, jedoch waren die Produzenten der Ansicht, dass es besser als Teil des Finales wäre, weshalb die Ausstrahlung nach hinten verschoben wurde. **Aus diesem Grund wurden Teile der Episode neu geschrieben. Ursprünglich wurde sie von Ned Martel ge- und von Ryan, Ian und Brad überschrieben. Es ist unbekannt, wie viel von der Episode vom Originalskript verändert wurde, außer der Tatsache, dass Blaine im ersten Skript nicht vorkam, aber nun in den Veränderungen auftauchte. Quelle **In Italien behauptete die DVR Episodehandlung, dass 2009 die neunte Episode der Staffel wäre, was zu einem Problem beim Zählen der anderen Episoden führte, wozu es zu Schwierigkeiten mit Titeln und Nummern der Episoden kam. Zum Beispiel wurde We Built This Glee Club als die zwölfte Episode markiert und Kinderstar wurde ebenfalls als neunte Episode von Staffel Sechs bezeichnet. Als die Episode komplett mit Untertiteln in Italien ausgestrahlt wurde, meinte Sky Tv Guide, dass 2009 und die darauffolgende Episode, Träume werden wahr, wie eine einzige wären. *Das ist die erste Episode seit Hallo Hölle!, in der die original Cheerios-Uniform zu sehen ist. Das original Cheerios-Top mit dem überarbeiteten Unterteil war jedoch zuletzt in Triumph oder Trauer? zu sehen. Ab der zweiten Staffel, wurde das Top mit einem einfacheren Design überarbeitet. *Das ist die sechste Episode, die von allen drei Schöpfern geschrieben wurde. Die anderen fünf sind Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Der Quarterback, 100 und Verlierer wie Ich. *Das Kleidungsstück, das Kurt auf seiner Nähmaschine näht, ist die Weste, die er in Kinder der Lüge bei Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) trug. *Rachel behauptet, dass sie das einzige ehemalige Mitglied von Sandy Ryersons Glee Club, Rhythm Explosion, war. Das ist nicht wahr, da man in der längeren Version von Ouvertüre erfährt, dass auch Kurt, Mercedes und Tina Mitglieder waren. Wenn man das nicht berücksichtigt, sagt Rachel die Wahrheit, da sie wirklich die Einzige war, die Sandy gesehen hat, wie er Hank unsittlich berührte. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6